


Unusual wolf boys

by DarkBlueOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, OOC Derek, Suicide Attempt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueOwl/pseuds/DarkBlueOwl
Summary: Stiles wants to escape from his reality.Lydia wants to escape from her situation.Danny wants to escape from his life.Scott wants to find love.





	Unusual wolf boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about three years ago. I completely forgot about it. 
> 
> It's based off of Really unusual bad boys by Mary Janice Davidson. You don't have to read it to understand anything. 
> 
> There are some random words but I think I explained what they are. I did reread it but I may have missed some things so I apologize for that. Its also quick paced so a lot of things are left out. I thought about writing more so if people like it then I might. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I don’t need an assistant who can’t even do something so simple!” The blond woman yelled setting her coffee on the table, moving closer to Stiles.  
“I wasn’t even there” Stiles said, trying to defend himself, she quickly interrupted.  
“Exactly! You weren’t there and now you’re not here, You’re fired”  
Stiles stared slack jawed at his boss, he missed the conference because his boss had made him go out of town for her personal business. He didn’t want to go, he wanted nothing to do with it, she had been waiting to find a reason to fire him. Ever since she caught her husband checking him out, was it his fault her husband wasn’t as straight as he pretended to be?

Stiles walked to the bus stop with a box full of his stuff in it, his old jeep had officially died on him just a few days ago. He had no family, no friends, no job, no car and soon he’d lose his house was there really anything to live for? He had thought about dying ever since he was seven when his mom died. Thought about it more when his alcoholic father died; not that it was much of a surprise. He didn’t mourn his dad like he did his mom. After his mom died his dad drank, never paid much attention to him, he only got Betty because his dad couldn’t stand to look at anything his mom had left behind. His mom made his dad promise to give Stiles the jeep, it was the only promise he ever kept. 

Throwing the box on his worn couch, he picked up his bottle of Adderall, he had just gotten a refill, opening the bottle he hesitated. He didn’t have to live through this, live through any of it. Who was to say that dying wasn't better than living? It wasn’t like he was leaving anyone behind, what was the point of living, if you’re miserable? Why suffer through years of feeling so shitty that you want to die instead of actually dying. One less mouth to feed, one less person to populate and pollute the Earth. Grabbing the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from the side of the couch he opened it, then grabbed the bottle of pills he poured them down his throat using the Jack as a chaser, choking and gagging on it as his vision began to blur. I don’t want to be lonely anymore he thought, his body shaking as his mind faded. 

Stiles opened his eyes to a beautiful lavender sky, there was sand under his fingers, he moved them easily. He couldn’t imagine this being a hospital, so maybe he really did die. Maybe it was heaven, it didn’t feel anything like hell. Maybe everything was a dream, and he still hasn’t woken up yet. Sitting up he froze, a huge black wolf sat before him, he couldn’t believe how big it was it must reach up to his chest, it was like a bear.  
“Um” Stiles looked around but everywhere was sand, there was something in the distance behind him, but it was too far for him to see it properly. “Please don’t kill and eat me” He didn’t know why he didn’t want to die now, why would it matter if it was the pills or a wolf that killed him? Before he could blink a naked man stood before him. “I won’t kill you” 

Stiles smiled, there was a gorgeous naked man standing before him, somehow he turns into a wolf maybe he was in a hospital in a coma and this is his coma dream. It wasn’t a bad idea, he’d gladly continue to dream about this man.  
“What are you called?” The man asked.  
“Stiles and you?”  
“I am Derek, King of the Sandlands, Alpha to the wolves, eldest brother to the royal children”  
“yeah, well i’m just Stiles, failed human being”  
“Failed?”  
“Yes” Stiles sighed and fell back onto the sand.  
“The moon will soon be rising, I will take you back to my home”  
“Uh, ok. Where exactly are we?”  
“The Sandlands”  
“You know what, it's a dream so i’m just gonna go with it”  
“A dream? But you are not asleep”  
“I’m not? maybe just a coma dream”  
“We must go, I shall show my brothers my prize”  
“Your prize?” But Derek didn’t answer, the wolf just stepped closer to him. Stiles went to follow him, but the wolf or rather Derek pushed into his legs. “Do you want me to ride you?” He asked not sure if that was a good idea. The wolf pushed into him as confirmation. 

Stiles lifts his leg over the wolf leaning his body on his back, wrapping his arms around the base of the wolf's neck, his fingers tangling in the soft fur. Derek took off at an incredible speed. All Stiles could see was sand, it was beautiful golden sand that looked amazing against the sky. He wanted to take pictures and sell them to national geographic. “Can you go faster?” Stiles asked. Derek quickly complied, Stiles smiled widely against the wind. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been near this happy. It was definitely something he didn’t want to wake up from. 

When they arrived, he seriously thinks he’s stepped into a fairytale. The castle is huge, like Hogwarts huge, It looks like it's made of some sort of white stone. Its fucking beautiful, it makes him want to cry like a little girl. Derek changed back, confidently walking around naked, even as a girl comes running up to them. “Lord your back, your brothers are-” the girl had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes she didn't look older than sixteen. 

“Where are my brothers?” he asked walking through the large archway, Stiles didn’t see any doors, even as they walked in the grandest hallway Stiles had ever seen, there were only curtains where doors would be. If this was a dream, did he have something against doors?

“Lord Isaac and Lord Scott are in the dining hall, Lord Jackson is in his chambers”  
“Tell Jackson he must leave his mate of the night and meet me in the dining hall I have an announcement” The girl looked at Stiles briefly then was gone. He turned down a different hallway then another few before completely losing his sense of direction and just followed Derek. 

Stiles could hear laughter from the hallway, it was through another curtained doorway before they made it to what he figured was the dining hall. The table was filled with food, Stiles couldn’t name any of it. He could guess what looked like fruit and what looked like meat but none of it actually looked familiar. 

“Brother” One stood he had chocolate brown hair and a goofy grin. “I thought you were out on a hunt”  
“I was and I have brought back a prize” Scott turned his eyes to Stiles his head tilting but his smile never faltered. Stiles looked back to Derek who had surprisingly managed to find clothes, a black robe draped his body.  
The other opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the yelling of who he assumed must be Jackson or Lord Jackson.  
“When brother calls I must come, What is it you wish to show me, I was in the middle of- Who is this?”  
“My mate” Derek said proudly. Stiles’ jaw dropped as he stared at Derek.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Congratulations” all three brothers cheered happily.  
“Why didn't you say so brother?” Jackson happily asked.  
“Wait, back up” Derek took a few steps back. “I didn’t mean for you to- nevermind what do you mean mate?” Derek tilted his head. “My queen”  
“I’m a boy, not a girl”  
“My king then”  
“That's not what I really meant”  
“You shall share my bed, give me children”  
“What? I’M A MAN M-A-N”  
“Yes”  
“I can’t have children”  
“Is there something wrong?” He asked looking down towards Stiles’ penis  
Stiles blushed turning his body away. “Nooo geez”  
“Well then I see no problem”  
“But I-”  
“These are my brothers, second prince Jackson” He was well built with short hair, he wore a very revealing red robe, he also looks like the douche that beat him up in high school.

“First Prince Scott” He said to the smiling one that looked like a puppy, he smiled brightly at Stiles. “And third prince Isaac” The one still sitting, eating what Stiles would guess is fruit smiled and gave him a little wave. He had light curly hair that reached his shoulders, he was adorable and sexy with his lean frame in way Stiles only hoped he could be. The other three brothers had more muscle than Isaac, and yet they were all gorgeous, if they were in a porno, Stiles would come from just looking at the cover. 

 

Derek had made him eat, before taking him to a bedroom that was at least the size of his house, it looked like one of those overdone bedrooms you see in historical movies that you wish could be real and live in. The bed was beyond huge, it could fit like 10 people, 10 extremely large spread out people.  
“Its-”  
“to your liking?” Asked Derek a smile on his face.  
“Beyond that, have you seen the bed? this place is beyond everything” Stiles walked to the far glass wall, the sun was set and the night sky was even more beautiful.  
“It makes me happy that you are happy” Stiles blushed and looked down.  
“Why?” Stiles watched Derek's face scrunch in confusion. It was adorable and he wanted to see all the faces Derek could make. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable in a place full of strangers, in a place he knows nothing about. He hated not knowing things, in high school he had researched everything and anything. If he heard someone talk about a movie, he watched it, read up on everything about it. He knew he was smart, he knew he could have gone a lot farther than he did in the world.

If he died here would he wake up on his couch with his pills and the bottle of jack? He looked down to his dark blue button up shirt and black jeans, his boss always made him wear dress up shirts. One day he wanted to show up in his ratty justice league shirt just to annoy her, now he’ll probably never see her or home again. He didn’t think he should feel so relieved at that thought.  
“Do you have any clothes I could change into?”  
“Meka” Derek called out, soon the girl from earlier came in through the curtain.  
“yes my lord?”  
“Stiles requires robes” The girl nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.  
“I must bathe, will you join me?”  
Stiles could still smell the alcohol on his clothes, he knew he needed a shower but he didn’t think he wanted to take one with Derek.  
“I- uh- Sure” he blushed and let Derek pull him away. 

The bath was like an ancient Greek bath, it looked like a pool and looked deep enough to swim in. Flowers were scattered everywhere, the water was a light pink and it smelled good, it was a light and sweet fragrance something that reminded him of his mom. Stiles took his time unbuttoning, while Derek easily dropped the robe and walked into the bath, he stood watching Stiles undress.  
“Could you turn around” Derek lifted an eyebrow.  
“As you wish” Derek turned around, Stiles quickly undressed and followed him into the bath, keeping a distance from Derek.  
“What are these flowers?” Stiles asked picking one up. Derek was standing in front of him his hand starting to rub the flower in his own hand, it was soap. He looked up at Derek, he never even saw him move or heard the water splash. Derek rubbed the soap from Stiles’ hand down his arm and across his chest, Stiles let his eyes close at the feeling. Derek leaned in close his erection rubbing against his own as Derek worked his hands over his back. Stiles leaned into Derek, he didn’t think he’d ever have sex with someone this hot and definitely not in a public bath but he’d been wrong before.

 

He woke up with Derek’s arms wrapped around him and his face against his neck. Stiles tried to sit up, but the arms only held on tighter. Stiles pulled harder, the arms didn’t budge causing red marks on his chest as he struggled. “Derek let go” Derek took back his arms, sitting up to stare at him. “Good morn”  
“uh morning” he said awkwardly, he’d had one night stands before but he always left before the other person woke up.  
“Do you desire food?”  
“Yes I very much desire food” he didn’t think he could get used to the way they talked but it was kind of fun.  
“Would you like it in bed or in the dining hall?”  
“The hall is fine” He said moving to get out of the bed a lilac robe was set out, he turned to look at Derek who was already dressed in a crimson red robe, he had it so the top hung from his waist, leaving his chest bare.  
The robe was the softest and most comfortable thing he had put on ever, he guessed that if they had this in his world it would be worth thousands of dollars. 

Only Isaac was in the dining hall, Scott had gone hunting and Jackson was still in bed.  
Stiles filled his plate, he didn’t want to ask what any of it was, incase it ended up being something that he really couldn’t stomach. 

He stopped when he noticed Derek staring at him, “What? Do I have something on my face?” He said wiping it with a silky napkin, it made him feel bad but he didn’t want to use his robe.  
“No, your face is just as beautiful as when I first saw it” Derek said proudly causing Stiles to duck his head and hide his blush.  
“If only we could all find a mate as beautiful as yours brother, the bride fight would be much more interesting”  
“Will you participate in this sunrounds Bridefight?”  
“I wish for my mate to appear before me as your has” Isaac pushed back on his chair with a small smile.  
Derek turned his attention back to Stiles.  
“Whats a bridefight?”  
“It is where each man fights for his choice in a mate, the winner gets first choice, second gets the next and so on”  
“Oh, that's great I guess”  
“Indeed, but I have no need for such a thing since you appeared before me”  
“I don’t think- What does being a mate mean? like do I have to do something or what?”  
“Do something? You shall be queen I mean king and rule with me and we shall do many things like we did in the bath, also cubs and you shall be sibling-by-mate to my brothers”  
“So we would be married?”  
“Married? What is married?”  
“Um, it would just be you and me together forever kind of thing”  
“Of course, do you wish for someone else? am I not the one you want?”  
“No! no, I was just, that's what marriage is two people who- uh love each other”  
“I love you very much”  
“I- you- um- ok, ok. So what do you call it?”  
“Mated”  
“Of course it is” He was freaking out, just a little bit. I mean it's not like he could go home right? Why would he even want to? Here there was a man, a very model like man who wanted him, said he was beautiful and wanted to mate with him, he still wasn’t sure about the whole cub thing. He would be a king to a beautiful land and castle, he’d have brother- in- laws. He’d have a family and someone who seemed to love him just for appearing in front of him. He could accept this couldn’t he? He’s suffered enough that this one thing he can just dive into right? Even if it seemed like something out of a romance novel, the man had a tongue that even the gods would praise, because it's magnificent, the way he trailed it up his, no no, no thoughts like that.  
Looking up he could see Derek's pupils blown wide, he didn't even try to hide his growing erection.  
“Um” Stiles tried to scoot under the table to hide his, the robes did nothing but show it even more.  
Derek's hands roamed his body before he could even get out another word, he really wanted to know how he moved so fast.  
“not here” Stiles let out in a breathy moan. Derek easily picked him up, Stiles barely knew anytime had passed before he was being set on Derek's bed, the robes easily discarded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia watched the retreat of a man who used to be a linebacker. She thought she had picked a good one, he was strong and smart, he had stopped playing football to become a computer systems analyst. He was also rich and came from a good family and yet here she was yet again being dumped. It was a new experience for her, one she hated. It hadn’t started till she gained a new stalker, one that wasn’t afraid to do whatever it took to keep everyone away from her. Even her co-workers were wary of her, except one, he was young and completely not her type. Maybe it was why he was saved from the harassment. With all of her brain power she can’t even remember where she met her stalker. 

Though her parents were elite and had many parties that she’s attended, she can’t imagine him being apart of them. Though none of the police have helped, because he hasn’t actually done anything. No matter how many times she says it’s only a matter of time before he really does do something. 

She finishes her notes on gaps in the universe. it wasn’t anything she was that interested in but someone from higher up had insisted that she work on it, they thought it was the key to time travel, whether the gaps were already there and we could use them or we could create the gaps with a machine and go that way. She thought it was crap, there had been advances in so much technology that they were over thinking everything, too many sci fi movies had distorted everyone’s image of science. If there were gaps in the universe then it wouldn’t be time that they travelled, it would be different universes or different planets, time is irrelevant to the universe so much so that you can’t manipulate it. 

Shoving the folder in her desk and locking it, she looks over to her assistant. “I’m leaving, have you finished specs for the machine?”

“Not yet” He said never lifting his head.  
“Look, if I am right and it won’t travel through time and it does go wherever, destroy it. You know what, especially if it can travel through time. Don’t let them have it” He looks up wide eyed before nodding. “but why are you doing this if you don’t want anyone to have it?”  
“To prove my brilliance, I don’t need to prove it to them just myself and you. If something happens to me, take everything. They’ll probably fire you when i’m gone anyway, even though you’re almost as brilliant as I am”  
“Is something going to happen to you?”  
“I just like to be ready for all situations and it’s just a feeling, either way.” Tilting her head she smiled before nodding at him and taking her leave. 

She was glad she told him today, it would have been too late tomorrow. She’s staring at the chains binding her pale wrists. She was never really into the bondage thing, it left marks that didn’t go with her complexion, she tells him this and he only laughs. She still doesn’t know who it is, but the laugh sounds somewhat familiar, she’s heard it before but never paid attention to it.  
She doesn’t know how long she sits on the cold cement before he finally shows himself. 

“Your very calm, like a doll”  
“Should I be screaming? it’ll ruin my throat, should I be trying to break out of these? I’ll break my wrists or cause scars on them, I also just got my nails done, so no thanks” she looks at her nails like she’s bored, she’s been trying to figure a way out of this without letting him know about it. 

The room is completely void of windows and only has one metal door. He could have been sitting outside the door waiting for her to scream or fight. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He slowly slips off the white mask, to reveal Peter Hale. 

He’s definitely been at the parties her families held, she had even gone to the parties his sister has thrown. He’d been in a mental institute when he was younger for starting his house on fire, no one got hurt but he was obviously still batshit crazy.  
“Your most beautiful in the moonlight” he said touching her face gently. She quickly lifted her leg smashing her knee into his chest, when he fell back she kicked his face with her heel. I don’t want a guy like this after me I want a guy stronger to protect me from this, anywhere but here. 

She splashed around, completely freaked out as she came to the surface. A tall man with short hair and a bright smile greeted her. She looked him up and down, lots of muscle and definitely not lacking in the lower region. “You came” he said wrapping his arms around her, she pushed and pushed. “Let go of me!” He quickly let go, causing her to fall back into the water. 

“Where am I?” She asked looking around the large room, they seemed to be in a huge bath, the room had no doors but several arch ways, the ceiling was a huge sunroof, the sky was bright and the sun was shining, the glass was tinted purple. 

“You are home” He said going to hug her again before stopping.  
“And where is that?”  
“The castle”  
“And that would be in what country?”  
“Country? Whats country? You are in the sandlands”  
“You don't- the Sandlands- what the holy hell is that?”  
“Come, the king and my brothers will want to see” he pulled her out of the bath.  
She followed him, though it was hard her dress was soaking and her heels were slipping off her feet. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he was strong and seem excited. 

Maybe the King could help her back, back? back to that damn cement room? This could be a hallucination of hers, maybe Peter drugged her or she was going into shock. They went through several hallways and a few arch ways with curtains, who the hell has curtains for doors? Her point was made clear when they went through an archway to reveal a bedroom. One man was on a table, he had brown hair, pale skin and moles dotting his body, the other man had dark hair and was more muscled, he was between the other's legs, his mouth on his neck. 

“Derek- I- OH MY GOD” the pale one said jerking away from Derek. Derek glared at the entrance, but didn't move away from the man.  
“Stiles, Brother, my mate has come” He said proudly.  
“That's great, now get out” Derek said turning back to Stiles.  
“What the hell is a Stiles?”  
“It's a nickname, real ones shitty, um and you are?”  
“Lydia”  
“Are you from, Earth?” he asked with wide eyes, trying to keep Derek's hands off of him.  
“Yes”  
“Thats awesome, it's kind of been torture not talking to anyone about Earth crap, like curly fries, I miss them and ice cream and movies”  
“Where am I and how did I get here?”  
“Truthfully, I have no idea. have you possibly died recently?”  
“It's possible, but I can't be sure”  
“Oh, well I did, and that's how I think I came here. I can’t really tell you what all of this is, just that if you're here then it's for a reason. I didn't want to be where I was and then I came here and it's been great”  
“So you're saying you died and came here? But everyone else was born here?”  
“Yes”  
“Hmm, it could be a rift in the universe, maybe the machine worked after all”  
“Machine?”  
“Never mind, can I have dry clothes?” she asked Jackson, who quickly ran off, coming back with a light blue robe. “Thanks” she looked around for somewhere to change.  
Stiles slid off of the table, going to the corner he pulled out a curtain, that blocked the view from where they stood. “You can change behind here.”  
“Thank you” she nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. 

“Now Jackson looks like a puppy” Stiles squeezed his cheek. Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles, his erection rubbing against his back. “Derek stop that”  
“But I want you”  
“You can have me when Lydia gets a handle on things”  
“When will that be?”  
“Probably after I talk to her”  
“Talk to her while we-”  
“Stop, don't finish that sentence”

“I don’t really mind” Lydia walked out looking as confident and at home in the robe more so than Stiles does.  
“I mind, are you hungry?”  
“Yes”  
“I'll get you food” Jackson said moving to stand next to Lydia.  
“Why don't you get these dried” She said handing him everything she was wearing.  
Stiles stared at her, she was naked under the robe, he looked away, looking at Derek.  
“Who's the king?” Lydia asked.

“Derek is” Before Derek could add anything Stiles continued “I am too, except I was more married into it, Derek was born into it. Jacksons the second prince, then there's Scott the first prince and Isaac is the third prince. You’ll be Second princess” Lydia quirks her eyebrow.  
“So I would marry Jackson?”  
“Yeah, well they say mate but it's all the same”  
“And if I choose not to marry him or mate with him?”  
“Uh, I- you really don’t want to? I mean you don’t feel like drawn to him or anything?” Lydia just stands there and stares at him.  
“Ok, you don’t have to marry him, I just thought well, I don’t know, I never wanted to go back, there's nothing there for me but you could have something to go back to”

“I don’t really” she said her eyes wavering before she completely turned to look out large windows. “Is it all sand?”

“Mostly, though if you look on the other side of the castle, it's a bit of a walk but there's a sea not too far away and a small forest that leads to it” She hummed. Jackson stood before her causing her to jump.  
“they do that a lot” Stiles said.  
“It’s drying, would you like food now?”  
“I suppose, you can stay here and finish and thanks” She said following Jackson out of the room.  
“Hey its no problem, really any-Derek!” She smiled, and watched Jackson as they walked.

Drawn to him? She did feel something. But she didn’t know what Stiles meant by being drawn to him, he had a nice body and face, but she had seen lots of guys like that and every single one of them had left, they’d been to scared for whatever reason to protect her. 

Isaac and Scott were friendly and utterly adorable. It almost made her see what Stiles meant, they were good looking enough for her tastes but her eyes kept going back to Jackson. Who happily watched her and gave her whatever she wanted, he also didn’t find any shame in showing how excited he was, especially when some juice had rolled down her chin.

The bedroom she received was right next to Jackson’s not that it really mattered, the rooms were beautiful and she had a large room, the bed was huge and when she laid in it it made her feel alone. She doesn’t know how long it took her to fall asleep, only that it took alot longer to get up and away from the strong, warm body that held her. 

She opened her eyes and Stiles stood there smiling. “It only gets harder the longer you stay”  
She looks at the arms wrapped around her, before slapping them. “Let go” He does, though he's mumbling as he does it. Lydia slips out of the bed and Stiles holds out a dark purple robe in one hand and her dress in the other. She takes her dress and undergarments, Stiles takes a few steps back and turns around. “How did you die?”  
he sighs and rubs the back of his head, “I killed myself, I think”  
“Why?”  
“I- it- it was too hard and I was too weak to stand up to the world” Lydia sets her hand on his shoulder and nods.  
“I’m hungry” she says and he leads the way to the dining hall.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“A few days”  
“Only a few days?”  
“Yeah, it feels like forever, like seriously I feel like i’ve lived here for years.”  
“It seems like you have”  
“It grows on you, pretty quickly and Jackson’s really happy”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because you came and the bridefight is today, you’ve seriously come at the perfect time or maybe the worst time”  
“Bridefight?”  
“Yeah, he's gonna fight other men to marry you, you’re a pretty hot commodity, I don’t think i’ve seen anyone here that has red hair.” Lydia just hummed.

She followed Stiles and Derek to a large arena, she had a seat next to Stiles. “Is it like gladiators?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never actually seen a bridefight” the arena filled with cheers as the men started to walk out into a line. Each one stepped forward and bowed to Lydia.  
“Why are they doing that?” She asked still watching them.  
Stiles nudged Derek with his foot until he answered. “They each want to win your hand, so they bow to you to show that you are their first choice”  
“It’s not to the death is it?” Scott and Isaac were down there as well, though neither bowed.  
“No, nothing so barbaric”  
“What does it mean if they don’t bow?”  
“Like my other brothers? They only mean to tease the second prince, they won’t choose a mate”  
“Oh, do only the men fight? like there aren’t any bride fights so the girls choose?” Derek looked surprised and gave a small smile. “That is a very interesting idea” Lydia smiled smugly before turning back to the fight. 

It was quick, they switched from wolves to human quickly. It was hard to see the change. Not all of them were wolves, some were coyotes or jackals, some were large dogs. It was a fun event, she could see the appeal, it was even better without the killing. It didn’t hit her until it was the last two left, Jackson and another man who was much larger than Jackson in height and weight and Jackson smiled, he was happy for the challenge.

He wasn’t afraid to fight, he wanted her. He fought someone who could possibly beat him. It was exactly what she wanted, a man who wouldn’t be afraid to fight for her, a man who would protect her against anything. She had missed the fight in her musings, but Jackson had won and he happily climbed up the walls to her. 

Jackson pulled her out of her chair and spun her around, when he set her down he whispered in her ear. “I’m so happy you’re mine” He pulled away and looked at Derek who waved his hand and said “you're mated”. 

Jackson lifted Lydia up beginning to walk away, before she struggled in his arms. “Wait, wait, put me down” Jackson complied with a confused face. “That's it we're married?” she turned to Stiles who smiled.  
“Thank you, yes, that's their marriage. You know I wasn’t one for a the whole shebang of a wedding but still”  
“I want a real wedding” Lydia said crossing her arms. Stiles laughed, Derek and Jackson too confused to answer her.  
“Alright, i’ll work on it ok? You go be mated and we’ll work on getting you married”  
“In five sunrounds” Derek said.  
“In what?”  
“Uh, it's either days or years.”  
“I’m not waiting five years”  
“Days” Derek said, then Jackson was scooping Lydia back up, sensing the conversation was over. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac laid on the soft patch of grass, a large tree creating shade against the sun. He could see where his brothers and their mates played in the water, it had been four sunrounds since his first sibling by mate came and one since his second sibling by mate came. He doesn’t want anymore siblings, he wants his mate. Scott was out hunting again, and Isaac was alone, he had many nightly mates but he wanted his mate. His brothers were very happy and he was happy for their joyous mating. He knew his mate would come, he just didn’t know how many sunrounds before they appeared. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Look Danny, seriously you're awesome but-”  
“But its not working out, yeah I got it”  
“I hope we can still be friends”  
“Sure, whatever” Danny said, leaving the house. He had done it again, he couldn’t count how many times he got the it's not you it's me breakup. If it wasn’t him that what the hell kind of guys has he been dating that they all have fucking problems. Maybe he should just stop dating for awhile, he could do it. He may just have to completely change his life, he had to quit going to clubs and letting anyone that asked buy him a drink. He fell way too fast and way too hard for him to do one night stands again. 

He made it back to his dinky ass apartment, he ran past the first flight, in case his landlord saw him. He was two months behind on rent and it was looking like he was soon to be three months behind. He couldn’t keep a job or a boyfriend. What was wrong with him, he never made that many mistakes at any of the jobs he worked, only when he was training then he quickly caught on to everything and yet, he kept getting fired, it's not like he was out flaunlting his sexuality so what was wrong with him? Fuck society and fuck the world, he stripped down and turned on the shower, which only had cold water. I just want a job and a guy is that so hard?

Isaac burst out laughing when his arms were full of his mate, who looked scared and confused. Isaac held him tight, nuzzling his neck. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, did I fall and hit my head. what the fuck” Danny struggled in the arms of some guy who couldn’t stop laughing, he didn’t seem to be anywhere on Earth. at least no place he’s ever heard of having a purple sky. 

“Is your head in pain?” Danny struggled, finally getting released from his strong grip, he was still wet from the shower, he wasn’t cold with the warm weather. He sure as hell was embarrassed until he looked down at the beach, there were two naked men, another one in what looked like cut off black shorts and a girl in her underwear. None of them had noticed him yet. He looked back at the man in front of him, who openly checked him out. “Do you have anything I can cover up with?” Danny said trying to hide his blush. The man stood up and slipped off his robe, happily showing off his body, and of course his erection. 

“Uh, thanks” Danny quickly put it on. 

“Why do you wish to cover such a beautiful body?” Danny only blushed harder and looked away, looking back at the sea. The skinner one, in shorts was pointing to him causing the others to look at him, bright smiles on their faces. Danny gave a small wave, the one who pointed waved both of his arms, and motioned for him to come over. 

“They wish to meet you” 

“Um what's your name?”

“I’m Isaac the third prince of the sandlands” He said tugging on Danny’s arm down to the beach and to the others, who were leaving the water. He saw all of them open their mouths to speak but the girl was the quickest as she stepped forward. “I’m Lydia, did you die or in a situation where you were about to die to get here?”  
“No, I was showering”  
“the statistics of dying in the shower-”  
“Lydia, i’m Stiles, this is Derek and thats Jackson, welcome. Derek is the king and i’m his mate so i’m also king, Jackson is a prince and Lydia is his mate, she's a princess. Me and Lydia are from Earth, which is where your from right?”  
“Yes”  
“Good, so any questions?”  
“Um yeah how did I-”  
“We don't know how you got here or why you’re here”  
“I asked for him and he appeared” Isaac said brightly.  
“Oh, well I guess it can work either way” Stiles said, Lydia looked like she was filing it all away for later. 

“Any other questions?”  
“Um, I don't know”  
“Are you hungry?” Isaac asked.  
“Yeah”  
“Why is that is always your first questions, you always make us eat too much, no one even asked his name” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles body. “We wish to provide for our mates”  
“My names Danny” He said everyone nodding, gathering up the stuff they brought.  
“So Danny tell us about yourself”  
“there's nothing to tell” Danny said, looking up at the castle, it was still a little ways up the path but, damn how could he miss it. 

“Oh, well, that's probably for the best then”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because your probably never going back”  
“Good”  
“Great” Isaac said happily bouncing around.  
“So the groom fights coming up, is Scott hunting again? He does that a lot” Derek grunted.  
“What is there to hunt?” Lydia asked turning to Jackson.  
“Lots of things, though mostly toans, we were taught only to kill what we must to survive”  
“So he’s not actually hunting, but like frolicking out in the sand and forest?”  
“Frolicking? I don’t-”  
“He's playing in the woods is what Stiles means”  
“Hh, then yes, he could be”  
“Think he's nervous for the fight?”  
“What’s the fight?”  
“Oh, yeah now we gotta teach Danny everything. A bunch of ladies are gonna fight each other like gladiators but not to the death to be Scott who’s there brother, wife. They call us mates. oh they also turn into wolves so, don't be freaked out if you see that. and there completely ok with nudity. anything i’m missing Lyds?”  
“The food, it's different, but delicious and the flowers in the bath are soap. Also the beds are huge also, well i’m not sure I should tell you if you haven’t figured it out.”  
“Maybe we should lead him on the right path”  
“Perhaps you’re right, I fell into the bath, when I arrived here. Jackson here was there to catch me” Jackson smiled brightly lifting Lydia and running off to the castle.  
“Yeah, I fell in the sand, I thought I was dead, Derek here, my mate, was there and didn’t catch me.”  
“There was a bright light I didn’t know you-”  
“Derek shush it's fine” Stiles leaned into him and continued. “Are you seeing a pattern, to where we fall?”  
“In the bath and in sand?” Danny looked confused for a second before looking at Derek then Isaac. “Derek was there where you fell and Jackson was with her when she fell, you fell to your mates which means” He looks at Isaac who has the biggest smile on his face.  
“I don’t-” Stiles grabbed his arm before he could keep talking.  
“Derek, i’m going to talk to Danny, you take Isaac and bathe or eat or something, we’ll be back soon ok?” Derek looked torn from leaving him and doing as he said.  
“Go, we’ll be fine” Derek sighed and took Isaac by the arm, who looked sad to go, he kept looking back at Danny with sad eyes. 

“I don't know if you have someone you love, that you left or you were left completely broken hearted but theres one thing i’m going to tell you. Isaac loves you, he will always love you. No matter what, he’s yours. It could take you an hour or it could take you years, but the faster you accept it the faster your happiness will be or whatever. I mean I could ask Derek to do a bride fight for you, that's what took Lydia to accept it. It only took Derek to lick- nevermind. Just give him a chance before you push him away. He wished for you to come here so much that you actually did.” Stiles started to walk on the trail, leaving Danny behind, it's not like he would lose his way it was one path right up to to the castle. 

Danny followed Stiles after a few steps Stiles can say that Isaac will love him, but it doesn’t mean he actually will. Will he just give up once he gets to know him? It's not Isaac he’s worried about.  
Isaacs waiting by the castle, he completely ignores Stiles, his full attention on him. He has a small smile. “Just give me time to get used to everything ok?”  
Isaac's smile grows “as you wish” He says and leads Danny to the dining hall, which he thinks is a hell of a lot further than the walk from the ocean to the castle. 

The others are there happily eating next to their mates, he still hasn’t fully grasped everything, but he should at least accept that he can’t go back, he's always been a go with flow kind of guy. He eats the strange food, just like they said it’s delicious. He still hasn’t met Scott yet but he figures he will sometime. 

Danny has learned a few things in the few hours that he’d been there, Isaac is as sweet as the puppy he looks like. Stiles is awesome, Lydia is some genius and Derek and Jackson are completely devoted to them and they’ve only known them a few days. 

Isaac agrees to show Danny the sandlands, which he completely missed from coming in from the back. Isaac changes into a gray and white wolf, and to say he’s surprised is probably an understatement. Isaac lets his tongue roll out and he looks like a huge happy dog which helps. Riding Isaac is probably the weirdest thing he’ll ever do in his life, even coming to a strange ass place with strangers as friends. 

Isaac stops suddenly causing Danny to almost fall off, Danny gets off shaken but ok.  
“I’m so sorry” Isaacs running his fingers over his face and it makes him want to melt.  
“I’m fine, really” Isaac nods and turns his attention back to the horizon, his face dark.  
“We have to get back, I wished to show you more but, we must go”  
“Wait, why?” Danny can’t see anything, though he's sure something's there.  
“The dark travelers are coming, we have to hurry, you need to get back”  
“I can fight”  
“No, you won’t go anywhere near them. Now come we have to get back, I must tell Derek”  
“But- fine” Danny got back onto Isaac who ran even faster to get back. Danny had been in karate, taken boxing, played lacrosse and football. He was also in the army for two years when he got out of high school. 

They made it up to the castle quickly enough. Isaac turning back into a man. “Come, we must hurry.” He pulled Danny through the castle, First stopping at the bath, where Lydia and Jackson were. “Jackson they’ve come” Once he got Jackson's nod he continued on, Derek and Stiles in the king’s room, Isaac shamelessly pulling him into the room knowing what they were doing.  
“They’ve come” Isaac said, before wrapping his arms around Danny.  
“What? who's here?” Stiles asked, blushing a crimson red.  
“The dark travelers” Derek quickly covering himself in a smoky gray robe. Stiles following him, but much more clumsy as he tried to find his robe. Derek handed it to him a yellow one with swirls of orange and red. “Thanks” he smiled brightly at Derek, who bent down where Stiles was sitting to kiss him. Straightening up he looked to Isaac with a hard look, it was strange to see him go so soft for Stiles, then hard and glaring for others.  
“How long?”  
“One sunround”  
“So soon?”  
“Yes, i’m sorry i’ve missed it, I should have been-”  
“Enough, we must hurry, women and children first, Stiles You must be with them, take Lydia and Danny with you”  
“Thats a joke right?”  
“A joke?”  
“I’m not going to hide with the women and children that's bullshit, and what the hell are dark travelers?”  
“They are soulless creatures who feed off of life, You cannot fight the way we do”  
“Then i’ll fight a different way, look I may not be as strong as you or can turn into a wolf but i’m not going to hide and hope that your ok. I’m going to be there with you.”  
Derek looked pained and proud, it was a strange look.  
“There was something our mother could do” Derek said softly putting his hands on Stiles face. “She said you just had to want it” Stiles closed his eyes. 

Glass shattered on the floor, a picture frame laid face down sat at their feet. Stiles bent over, carefully turning it over, Danny couldn’t see what it was of.  
“Your sire and dam?” Derek asked.  
“My mom and dad? Yeah it was a long time ago” Stiles set the frame on the table. It had a young boy smiling brightly with his parents, they looked really happy. 

They met up in a large room that had large pillows on the floor set in a circle.  
“They have meetings on the floor” Stiles told him with a shrug.  
Danny just nodded, it wasn’t the weirdest thing he saw since arriving. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“The servants have already moved, to direct the others into the tunnels. the mages are standing at the edge of the castle” Jackson announced. “the mates must hurry there”  
“I’m not going anywhere” Lydia sat glaring at her nails, she really needed nail polish. Glass clinked onto the floor as various bottles rolled around.  
“Why can’t I wish ice cream and curly fries here?” Stiles whined as Lydia lined up the various colors of nail polish.  
“I want to fight if I had a-” Danny choked when four guns fell into his lap.  
“What the fuck, why is this only working now?” Stiles asked. “Can I have magical abilities? You said there were mages right? Could I get an espresso machine?” Nothing changed around Stiles, who pouted. A man in a white robe with a large yellow and gold sun on the back, that spread to the front walked in, he had a large staff with a yellow stone attached to the top. “If it's magic you desire perhaps I can help”  
“Deaton” Derek said, standing holding his palm out, Deaton did the same, waiting for Derek to drop his hand before continuing further into the room.  
“I can’t get magic?”  
“You can’t obtain anything you already have” he said tapping the ground with the staff. A white light spread out quickly before disappearing. Light orange flames raced across Stiles skin, a white shawl floated over Lydia and A dark brown wolf stood by Danny.  
“A spark, A banshee and a wolf, you can all help. Danny will handle the Herbs, Lydia you'll work with mixtures and Stiles will work on protection” Deaton said, turning with a purpose. “Follow me, we must hurry if you want to be any help” The three hopped up quickly, their mates shadowing them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott lets the toan go with a sigh. Out of all his brothers he has wished the most for his mate. He is happy for them, but his mate is not the only thing he wishes for. He remembers stories his mother told him, of Earth. The place she came from, telling him of strangers who ruled the world like kings but were named presidents or dictators, things like cars and trains. he wanted to see Earth, where the sky was blue and there was more than just sand.  
He felt the land under him disappear, but he struggled to hold onto anything. Until arms were holding him up, A woman with dark hair and almond eyes smiled at him. “Hi, i'm Kira. let me guess you’re from the sandlands?” She set him down as he nodded. He took in the dirt, smell and sounds of birds he’s never heard before. “is this Earth?” Kira raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“No, its A.E. Artificial Earth. That’s Earth” She pointed behind him, He turned and saw the large planet his mother was born on. “The only people who live on Earth now are the filthy rich” She turned from it, moving to grab a bottle of water. Scott turned from the view to stare at her. “If you plan on sticking around, you're going to need clothes” Scott looked down at his black robe, the edge was torn and it was mostly muddy.

“There’s some of my dad’s old clothes that might fit you” he followed her into the farmhouse, he stared at the photos and various magazines around the living room. “Are there trains and presidents and Johnny Depp?”  
“Johnny Depp has been dead quite a while, there are trains and a president her name is Lisa James. Who are you?”  
“I'm Scott, First prince of the sandlands”  
“My mother was from the sandlands, I think King Derek just became king.”  
“That's my eldest brother”  
“I thought so, you have another brother correct?”  
“two more, Isaac and Jackson”  
“Oh, the sky is purple and the sand is gold, the oceans are lavender and the wind is like a rainbow” Scott grinned.  
“Earth, where the sky is blue, the oceans are deep, Trains fly like Zombas, the beds are small, the air is polluted-”  
“Ok, Earth wasn’t the best place. I was born here, my father was from Earth. He actually created a machine, he had it hidden for years before he met my mother, than he fixed it back up so she could go home”  
“A machine that takes you to the Sandlands?”  
“Yes, but she never used it.”  
“Why?”  
“She was happy here” Scott nodded like it was the only thing keeping him alive.  
“Then I can stay with you?”  
“Uh, I mean yeah, you probably don’t have anywhere else to go. I could turn the machine on but if you wanted to go back that's what you would have asked, but you didn’t and it’s not like i’m seeing anyone or anything so yeah you can” She stopped rambling and Scott just stood there smiling.  
“I want to stay with my mate”  
“With your mate? of course with your mate. oh you mean me? i'm your mate?”  
“Yes” Scott's eyes were glowing gold and he reached out to pull Kira closer. “Mate”  
“Ok” Kira said, letting herself get pulled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira sat on the edge of fence, watching Scott wipe the dirt and sweat from his face with his shirt. He grinned happily and waved. She slid off the fence and he was in front of her within the second. “It's hot today, I know a place we can go to cool off” She grabbed his hand, leading him past the dirt of the farm, past the grass of the field, till they made it to a large watering hole. She quickly stripped, jumping off the ledge into the cold water below. She swam to the surface, Scott watched her, before taking his own clothes off, he struggled with the buttons on the jeans before almost ripping them off. He dove in swimming up under her, before rising to the surface. “it’s nice huh?”  
“yes, I love your body”  
“I meant the water”  
“Oh, that's nice too” Scott laughed, letting his hands roam over her body. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Scott you’ve been here for two months there’s something you've been avoiding” Scott sets his chin on his arms and stares at her.  
“I miss them”  
“We can go see them, I know how the machine works”  
“Your pregnant”  
“I- I know, I was going to tell you but I thought, well you know”  
“I’m happy”  
“You are?”  
“Yes, Cubs”  
“Then let’s go to the Sandlands, we can tell your brothers the good news” Scott sits there, then nods. “I’ll show you my home” She grins and leads him to the shed.

The machine sits there, covered in a large canvas tarp. She pulls hard and it falls away. “It’s kind of like the Star Trek transporter, you stand on the circle, I’ll type and press the buttons and then stand on a different circle. I’m not sure where it will put us when we get there” Scott looked at the machine in awe, he did as he was told and stood on a circle.  
He watched Kira, type in something, pull another thing, press six things as it whirred and beeped. She finally stood on a circle next to him and the light flashed in front of them. 

When they opened their eyes again, they stood on the single circle instead of the machine. “We can pick these up, so we can leave whenever.”  
“The machine isn't here, how do we get back?” Kira held out a small silver box with various colored buttons on it.  
“A remote” She looked around the large room, a bedroom.  
“This is my room” Scott told her.  
“The beds really are huge”  
“Much bigger than yours”  
“Yeah, its bigger than my house” 

“I thought the same thing, so nice of you to join us Scott, when did you even get in the castle?” Stiles leaned against the doorway or curtain way.  
“Stiles, i’m sorry i’ve been gone so long” Stiles shrugged. “It’s only been two days, Lydia's wedding is in a few days and we have to finish dealing with the dark travelers, which thanks for not helping with and we have the Groom fight tomorrow which hopefully the dark travellers will be gone by then otherwise it'll be a problem because it won't be safe to travel that way and I should be asking who the girl is”  
“Kira”  
“Hi Kira, i'm Stiles, Derek’s mate, not sure if you've heard of him or me”  
“I have, Scott has told me of you and Jackson’s mate Lydia and Isaac, my mother was from here i’m from A. Earth”  
“Oh, well thats awesome. but how did you both get here?”  
“A machine”  
“A machine?” Stiles tilted his head, Derek coming up behind him. “Wheres Lydia?”  
“She's with Deaton”  
“She’ll probably want to talk to Kira, I think I remember her talking about a machine before”

Scott stepped in front of Kira “I found my mate I don't need the groom fight”  
Derek lifted an eyebrow, moving past Stiles. “Kira can join”  
“She's pregnant! She can’t, I won’t let her”  
“Scott, it's already set, I can’t take it back, especially not since it's the first groomfight”  
“No, we’ll go back, I won’t let her fight”  
“This is what you were avoiding” Kira stepped away from Scott. “Leave”  
“What? But-”  
“Leave Scott now Stiles stay, please” She said as Stiles tried to slip away. “King Derek please say as well” Scott glared at the ground as he left his room. 

Kira moved to the bed, practically sinking into it. “it's amazing right?” Kira nodded at Stiles comment. “I want to fight, I don't want to run away from a problem. I want to prove that I’m Scotts mate, that I belong with him”

“How far along are you?”  
“A couple of weeks”  
“Alright, I think it's a good idea. No one really gets hurt in these anyway”  
“I agree”  
“Wait, if your mom is from here, are you a wolf or something too?”  
“No, i’m a fox”  
“I don't think i’ve seen any foxes” Derek shook his head. “There was one, but she disappeared”  
“My mom?” Derek nodded. “You may fight, but not the dark travelers. Eat and rest”  
“Thank you” She waited till they were down the hallway before she laid across the bed, the room was huge. Maybe she could modify the machine and they could take the bed home. She wasn’t sure how long it was before she was being nudged awake.

“I brought food, Scott would have done it but he’s sulking in the hall. I’m Lydia by the way”  
Kira watched her, she set the tray on the bed and watched Kira in return.  
“Your Lydia Martin?”  
“Yes, did Stiles tell you? Though I don’t remember telling him my last name”  
“You worked with Ken Yukimura”  
“Yeah, he's brilliant. Did you come from my time? I think Stiles is years before my time, he has far too many early 2000’s references.  
“I came after your time, He’s dead now”  
“Oh, I'm sorry”  
“It was awhile ago, after you disappeared he took the machine and never looked back.”  
“Is that how you got here?”  
“It works, it doesn't travel in time but through whatever this is” She waved her arm through the air.  
“I haven't thought much on what this is, i’m glad the machine works. Do you know what happened to me?”  
“No, you just disappeared, there was a mass murder the day after that really made news, my dad always thought it was somehow connected to your disappearance. Peter Hale killed a building full of people, including his family.” Lydia nodded, to Kira is was years ago but to Lydia it was days, no matter how long it felt like she’d been there.  
“So who are the dark travelers?”  
“Soul sucking demon things. I haven’t gotten a real translation yet. We have most of them handled, they should all be gone by sunset. Good luck in the groom fight, i have to get back to Deaton”  
“Thanks” Kira watched her leave behind the curtain, getting a slight glimpse of Scott. 

Kira stood in the arena, lining up with various other woman. Some of them twitched their nose at her, others grinned brightly. They were allowed to choose a weapon, few ever did. Kira was one of the first to fight, She stood in the center with a woman, who was a foot taller and much larger than her. They took several steps away from each other. 

When the fight began, the woman changed into a large Puma. Kira flipped backwards away from the swipe of her claws. She grinned with perfect white teeth that contrasted with her dark skin. “I won't go easy because you have a cub growing”  
“Good” Kira took small steps backwards, till she was close enough to the wall.  
“Don't run”  
“I’m not” Kira grabbed the sword, moving it in front of her.  
“A weapon? This should be fun” She ran in her Puma form, ready to pounce on Kira.  
Sliding her fingers over the blade, electricity played on her fingers, before she shot it off the end of the sword and onto the Puma. The woman was pushed back, returning to her human form as she laid on the dirt ground.  
Stiles cheered the loudest, when she looked to the stands Scott was staring, his mouth gaping. 

It wasn’t long after that many of the contestants “fell ill” or had second thoughts. “I didn't mean to scare them all off, they all want husband's right?”  
“Do not worry. I’ll handle it” Derek said, though it was intended for her, he kept his eyes on Stiles. “Thanks” Derek nodded his response, Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Since everything is settled I want my wedding” Lydia announced as they sat for dinner.  
“You’re having a wedding? I thought they didn’t have those?” Kira asked, looking over the various food with a grin.  
“They don’t but I do and where are Danny and Isaac, you haven’t met them right?”  
“Oh, no I haven't”  
“They’re fucking in the bath. I think i’ve just realized how much sex we have in the bath” Stiles shook his head. “I think we need a private bath”  
“If that's what you wish” Derek smirked. “it will be done right away” Stiles narrowed his eyes but let it go. “Kira do you want a wedding?”

“Um, i’m not sure” Kira looked at Scott, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
“You’re already mated, its the same as married. Right Scott?” Scott nodded immediately.  
“I don’t want to intrude”  
“Nonsense. I’ll have mine and then you can have yours. Maybe Isaac and Danny will get off each others dicks long enough to attend or even marry themselves.”  
“His cock is majestic” Danny said, joining the rest of the group at the table. Isaac beamed at him happily.  
“I’ve been waiting to ask, What year are you from Danny?” Stiles asked, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand.  
“1973”  
“That's what I thought” Lydia said tilting her head with a small smile.  
“Really? I’m from 2019” Stiles commented, pushing away his plate of food.  
“I figured that as well” Lydia smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
“Lydia are you a genius?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh, thats cool, so what year are you from?”  
“2078”  
“I’m from 3001” Kira added.

Derek pushed away from the table lifting Stiles over his shoulder not caring about the conversation. “Derek what the hell?”  
“Dark travelers are gone, Groom fight is over and wedding is tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you” Stiles thought of protesting, instead he let Derek carry him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you figured out i'm not a scientist.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
